The Power Of Music
by torivega6498
Summary: The others got mad at Emma, so she left the Paw Patrol. Emma went along the dark path, but makes some friends along the way? Will Emma ever forgive the others? Read to find out more.
1. Characters

Emma - Sings like Chanel, but Dances like Dorinda (Choreographer, and Vocalizer)

Alex - Sings like Aqua, Dances like Galleria (Backup)

Leah - Sings like Dorinda, Dances like Chanel (Backup)

Aquillia - Sings like Galleria, Dances like Aqua (Lead)


	2. Anger

The pups were at the lookout. When they walked in they saw the lookout was a mess. There were chewed up pillows, torn up beanbags, chewed up furniture, scratches on the TV and walls, and graffiti everywhere. Everyone gasped with horror. Then Emma walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Whoa." Emma said. She saw the mess.

"Now this is a new kind of low." Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She said.

"Emma, did you do this?" Platinum said. Emma looked shocked.

"Wha- No!!" Emma said in a high pitched voice. The others gave her a c'mon look.

"Why would you even ask that?" Emma said.

"Well Emma, You do have a checkered past, with a long history of theft, destruction, and vandalism." Chase said.

"Hey, that's a good point, but I've changed since then. I promise you, I didn't do this." Emma said.

"Well, we don't know what to believe." Kari said.

"Kar, not you too. Look guys, if I have done this, I wouldn't keep it secret. It would have my name on the walls where I graffitied." Emma said. The others knew that was true so they gave her another chance. They cleaned up all the mess.

But the next day it happened again, this time it had Emma's name on it, and there were burnt spots around the room. They saw Emma asleep, so they got Chase's megaphone. But that didn't work.

"EMMA WAKE UP!!" Rubble screamed in her ear, So Emma grabbed Rubble by the arm and pinned him to the floor, hard.

"Sorry, that's the penalty for waking me up." Emma said, as she helped him up. The others gave her the look again.

"What now guys?" Emma said crankly. Chase grabbed her by her arm to show her. When they got inside, Emma saw what they meant. Emma ran past them, and went to a box that had her memories inside. She opened it to be sure they were safe. But when she opened it she saw that the pictures were burnt. A tear wasn't that visible in Emma's eye.

"How did this happen?" Emma said. The others gave her the look again.

"You. You destroyed the place." Skye said. Emma was shocked.

"This is crazy, I didn't do it!" Emma said.

"Emma, I don't wanna hear it. You keep saying it but you know it's true. I can't believe you would deny it. Ugh! Things were so much easier when you weren't here! I wish you never got off the Isle and came here!!" Chase yelled. Emma had sad look, She looked at the others, and they agreed. Then she got outraged.

"Fine, I'll go back, if that's how you guys feel!!" Emma yelled. She took off her puptag and threw it at the wall and it shattered to a bunch of pieces. She pushed past the others to get to her puphouse.

"You guys don't know what I've been through! Everything here is so frustrating to me, but when I met you guys, I thought that everything was going to be ok!" Emma yelled. She came back and threw her spy outfit at Ryder. She changed her hairfrom blonde to blue, her fur from gold to blue, and the highlight in her hair from blue to purple. The others were starting to feel bad.

"I thought I finally had some friends! But I guess not. This is who I am." Emma said. She grabbed her bag and ran out the lookout to her skateboard. Tears were flowing down her face. The others were trying to call out to her, but she was already gone. Emma went to the alley behind Mr. Porters and got some spray cans and sprayed Long Live Evil on the wall. She just gave a smirk. Then she walked away. She went to a house in the corner of main street. She knocked on the door. Then a beautiful girl german shepard about the same age as Emma with sea green eyes, brown hair that was in a braided ponytail with green and purple highlights, and a yellow leather jacket opened the door. She just smiled.

"Emma." The pup said. Emma smiled a little too.

"Hey Alex. Want a roomate?" Emma said. Alex's smile got wider as she let her in.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." Emma said, as she was getting ready for bed.

"No prob. It's what sisters are for." Alex said. They both got in the dog beds and went to sleep.


End file.
